<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снейпов много не бывает by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654068">Снейпов много не бывает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказочная серия [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, Kid Snape, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, old Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Мунго, чтобы спасти умирающего Снейпа, проводят сложный ритуал, который приводит к неожиданному результату.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказочная серия [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вся эта ерунда началась для Гарри ранним весенним утром. Для Снейпа чуть раньше – поздним весенним вечером, в палате Мунго, где колдомедики проводили сложнейший ритуал, чтобы спасти жизнь самого неприятного шпиона света, и что-то пошло не так.</p><p>А для всех остальных наличие Снейпов в жизни Гарри оставалось тайной многие месяцы. Он и сам не знал, почему принялся скрывать такие подробности своей жизни от друзей и знакомых, но ведь не скажешь так первому встречному: знакомься, это Снейп-17.</p><p>Первый Снейп появился на пороге у Гарри тем самым весенним утром, о котором уже шла речь ранее. Гарри распахнул дверь и уставился изумленно на Снейпа – это был определенно Снейп, но выглядел он ужасно. То есть, Гарри, конечно, слышал про его состояние, магическую кому и прочую фигню – но ведь не так же все плохо, на самом-то деле! Снейп, который оказался под дверью у Гарри, был совсем не похож на себя. Он был какой-то не такой, и Гарри не сразу сообразил, что именно так изумило его в облике бывшего учителя: он был старый.</p><p>Пока Гарри разглядывал незваного гостя, Снейп прошел в комнату мимо Гарри, ни капли не смущаясь и не говоря ни слова. Сел на диван, огляделся, нашарил под подушкой пульт от телевизора. И только тогда в его глазах появилась какая-то искорка сознания – словно он вдруг очнулся от глубокого гипноза или проснулся после долгого дневного сна.</p><p>Снейп вздохнул с каким-то затаенным облегчением, вытянув ноги и откинув голову на спинку дивана, и с тех пор жил у Гарри.</p><p>Нет, спорить нечего – жизнь со Снейпами стала куда веселее и насыщенней. Не то что бы Гарри стремился к веселью и насыщенности – но ведь он раньше вообще не раздумывал о своей жизни после Победы, потому что не подозревал, что выживет. А тут – своя квартира, неплохая работа, орден Мерлина, парочка Снейпов.</p><p>Второй Снейп орал под дверью Гарри около часа, прежде чем Гарри сообразил, что это не будильник. Ему было два года от роду – по крайней мере, на вид – и у него было такое же отвратительное настроение, что и у Снейпа старого. Мелкий Снейп дергал Гарри за волосы, презрительно кривил беззубый рот и все время пытался плюнуть Гарри в глаз. Впервые в жизни, пожалуй, Гарри был счастлив, что носит очки.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Постепенно его квартира наполнилась и другими. Тут был и Снейп-подросток, прыщавый и сердитый, Снейп-ребенок, тихий и практически незаметный, Снейп-ну-очень-старый, бесконечно осыпающий Гарри оскорблениями. Гарри просто в очередной раз открывал дверь и пропускал нового Снейпа, тот входил в квартиру, растерянно оглядывался и затем приходил в себя, как и самый первый Снейп. Гарри подозревал, что Снейпы шли, словно во сне, передвигаясь по улицам и не различая ничего вокруг, и приходили в себя только в конечном пункте своего пути. Отчего этим пунктом стала квартира Гарри, он искренне не понимал.</p><p>Гарри расширял свою квартиру магически, добавляя комнату за комнатой – потому что Снейп патологически не способен был делить территорию с кем-либо, даже если это был он сам. Гарри добавлял комнаты, пока его соседи не начали жаловаться, что своими комнатами Гарри портит им планировку. Если учесть, что Гарри все еще был самым популярным персонажем хвалебных статей Скиттер, а соседи его были славные Божьи одуванчики, чета старичков, то становятся понятны масштабы беспредела в гарриной квартире. Снейпов к тому времени в ней жило шестеро, от годовалого до того, которому было 104 года.</p><p>Все, кроме Того Самого. Гарри все ждал, когда он придет – но настоящий Снейп так и не явился.</p><p>Жизнь, в общем-то, текла себе и текла. Гарри повесил на двери график, кто по каким дням моет посуду – и хотя Снейп-двадцатилетний бесстыдно пропускал свою очередь, а Снейп-ну-очень-старый, как подозревал Гарри, плевал в его кофейную кружку, всех все устраивало.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Конечно, Гарри ходил разбираться. К Снейпу. К тому, от которого внезапно отслоилось столько временных клонов. Он, между прочим, жил в полном одиночестве в просторной светлой квартире на двадцать седьмом этаже высотного дома.</p><p>– Сэр, но что они все у меня-то забыли? – возмущался Гарри, стараясь не слишком явно заглядывать Снейпу за плечо, пытаясь разглядеть квартиру. Снейп стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и глядел на Гарри свысока.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, Поттер. Я не несу за них никакой ответственности, так как они не являются частью моей личности, а только копией. Причем, не самой удачной. Если вы не можете выставить их вон, это ваши проблемы, – заявил Снейп, и Гарри вдруг догадался, что Снейп с копиями не поладил, и сейчас в его голосе звучит даже, можно сказать, обида. И еще кое-что – какое-то напряжение, словно он ждет от Гарри подвоха, вроде выставленного счета за уход или еще чего-нибудь подобного.</p><p>«Ну и фиг с ним, – подумал Гарри. – Со всеми с ними».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Эпидемия началась внезапно. Началось все со Снейпа-17 – Гарри стал называть их так, с возрастом через черточку, потому что Снейпы обижались на имена «Снейп-ребенок» или «старый Снейп», даже если Гарри произносил это мысленно. Как-то Гарри зашел в комнату Снейпа-17 без стука – и в течение четырех минут наблюдал самое великолепное представление в жизни. Снейп, безудержно мотая отросшими волосами, исполнял электронное рок-соло, используя швабру вместо гитары.</p><p>Когда он сообразил, что не один в комнате, и встретился разъяренным взглядом с Гарри, тот понял: вот и все. Конец Герою магического мира.</p><p>Впрочем, ничего подобного. Снейп аккуратно отложил в сторону швабру, слез с кровати, на которой все это время подскакивал, расправил покрывало. Все это – без единого звука. Он держал голову высоко поднятой и больше не смотрел на Гарри, и не делал попыток послать Обливейт – так что Гарри уж было решил, что беда миновала.</p><p>Но потом – не сразу, конечно, куда там с таким количеством Снейпов – заметил, что Снейп-17 с ним не разговаривает. И это словно прорвало плотину: за следующий месяц все остальные Снейпы обижались на Гарри по разным – существенным и не очень – причинам, и начинали упрямо молчать, провожая колкими холодными взглядами, когда Гарри проходил мимо.</p><p>Не слишком-то приятное ощущение – находиться в комнате, полной враждебных Снейпов. Гарри приходил с работы – точнее, вываливался из камина – и падал в кресло, устало вздыхая. Начинал что-то рассказывать про очередного козла, которого он встретил на работе, и тут осекался, заметив толпу Снейпов, глядящих на Гарри с одинаковым выражением лица. Это было жутко неприятное ощущение, словно ледяной водой окатили.</p><p>Обижаться они перестали как-то внезапно, все сразу, и без особых на то причин. Гарри потом еще долго раздумывал: что он сделал или не сделал, чтобы задобрить их? Но никак не мог понять.</p><p>Была ли это снейповая солидарность или просто так совпало? Гарри не раз задавался этим вопросом. Хотя Снейпы между собой не слишком-то общались, предпочитая каждый заниматься своими делами, кое в чем они были всегда заодно. Например, в том, что касается умственных способностей Гарри, или в том, что смотреть вечером по телевизору. Когда Гарри пытался отстоять свое право смотреть квиддичные матчи, Снейп-20 спокойным утомленным голосом командовал: «Голосование» - и в воздух взметались руки в черных рукавах.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Снейпы практически не заботились друг о друге. Бывало, они даже не приветствовали друг друга, встречаясь у двери туалета. Гарри очень расстраивал этот факт, особенно когда Снейп-2 начинал орать посреди ночи, и ни один гад не отрывал своей сальноволосой башки от подушки, пока Гарри с приглушенными ругательствами не отправлялся в комнату малыша.</p><p>Поэтому, наверное, Гарри так удивился, когда заглянул как-то ночью в комнату Снейпа-9.</p><p>Он проснулся от крика и по привычке отправился проверить малыша. Но Снейп-2 сладко спал, оттопырив задницу, обтянутую подгузником. Гарри немного постоял над его кроваткой, раздумывая, кто же это кричал? Затем, выйдя в коридор, он оглядел тоскливым взглядом длинную череду дверей, каждая из которых была отмечена надписью: «Не входить!!! частная территория!» или «Поттер-дурак». Он решил проверить, как там Снейп-9, и, приоткрыв дверь, на цыпочках зашел внутрь.</p><p>И застыл, увидев, как Снейп-20 прижимает к себе дрожащего ребенка, с отчаяньем утопающего вцепившегося ему в руки. Снейп-20 покачивался, обхватив Снейпа-9, успокаивающе поглаживая его по темным взлохмаченным волосам. Почувствовав чужое присутствие, он повернулся, все еще прижимая ребенка к себе, и встретился глазами с Гарри.</p><p>- Уйди, – прошептал он чуть слышно, продолжая глядеть на Гарри этим странным взглядом, в котором страдание мешалось с нежностью. – Уйди, - прошептал Снейп. Это не был приказ. Это была просьба.</p><p>И Гарри ушел.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри иногда думал о Снейпе, о том, как он лежит в своей просторной пустой квартире и смотрит в потолок немигающим взглядом. Как брезгливо мешает в кружке растворимый кофе, принюхиваясь к черной бурде. Как пробегается пальцами по корешкам книг, выбирая занятие на вечер. Как стоит на балконе, перегнувшись, и смотрит на макушки прохожих с высоты двадцать седьмого этажа.</p><p>Думать о Снейпе стало традицией; это был обязательный ритуал, который Гарри совершал вне зависимости от того, что творилось вокруг. Гарри думал о Снейпе перед сном, когда все остальные успокаивались и расходились по комнатам, и хлопали ставни распахнутых окон, а больше не раздавалось ни единого звука. Гарри лежал в кровати и думал о нем.</p><p>Когда это началось? Сложно вспомнить. Нет, теперь уже точно не вспомнить. Гарри иногда казалось, этот маленький ритуал он совершал каждую ночь своей недолгой жизни. Он думал о Снейпе, засыпая в гриффиндорской спальне. Думал о том, как профессор расхаживает по своим гулким подземельям, подметая пол подолом мантии. Гарри думал о Снейпе во время войны. Лежа в палатке, глядя, как натянутые своды тента прогибаются от капель дождя, Гарри думал о том, как Снейп сжимает пальцами серебряную маску Пожирателя, стягивая ее с лица. Гарри думал о Снейпе и позже – представлял, как тот тяжело дышит на пропитанных потом и запахом лекарств больничных простынях, под мерцающей Сохранной Сферой.</p><p>Иногда Гарри пытался вспомнить, когда он влюбился в Снейпа. Кажется, на пятом курсе. Вряд ли раньше – уж очень он был занят на четвертом, с его турниром, а на третьем определенно ненавидел своего профессора зельеварения. Иногда Гарри пытался вспомнить, когда он влюбился в Снейпа, и не мог.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Это было даже забавно – наблюдать за всеми этими Снейпами, узнавать какие-то подробности, которые никогда бы не открылись Гарри, сложись обстоятельства чуть-чуть иначе. Иногда Гарри чувствовал себя подлецом, словно он снова заглядывал в чужой Мыслеслив, словно раскрывал секреты против воли их владельца. А иногда Гарри представлял себя открывателем нового континента на карте, полной белых – или черных – пятен.</p><p>Общаясь со Снейпами разных возрастов, Гарри начал лучше понимать настоящего Снейпа. Он слишком четко видел разницу, резкий скачок, который совершил Снейп, превратившись из бойкого крикливого малыша в запуганного, тоскующего ребенка, после – в болезненно гордого, уязвимого подростка, и, наконец, в холодного и надменного мужчину, закутавшегося в свою лже-уверенность как в дырявую шаль.</p><p>И Гарри любил их всех; по-разному, иногда – жалея, иногда – восхищаясь, иногда даже побаиваясь, как Снейпа-104. В любом случае любил, и с удовольствием искал общества кого-нибудь из них – одного, не больше, Снейпов надо в меру потреблять – после работы. Обычно, когда у Гарри выдавался свободный вечер, он звал Снейпа-17 сыграть в подрывного дурака. Научить его этой игре оказалось делом непростым – слишком нервные, дерганые движения подростка мешали ему составлять даже мало-мальски достойную конкуренцию, не говоря уже о победе над Гарри, имеющим опыт игр с самим Мастером Дурака Роном Уизли. Поначалу Снейп-17 жутко злился, проигрывая, и срывал свою злость на Гарри, то обвиняя его в мухлеже, то уверяя, что Гарри затеял игру с одной-единственной целью: посмеяться над ним. Или же с надменным видом заявлял, что предпочитает интеллектуальные игры, вроде шахмат, а если уж мыслительных способностей Гарри хватает только на карты, никто в этом не виноват.</p><p>Но после десяти-двадцати раундов дело пошло в гору, и иногда даже Снейп-17 умудрялся обставить Гарри. Настроение его после победы становилось неестественно (для Снейпа) приподнятым, он гордо оглядывал окружающих их Снейпов, следящих за игрой, словно бы говоря: «Видали?» Вел он себя совершенно по-детски, и Гарри пытался спрятать улыбку, притворяясь удрученным проигрышем – и иногда при этом напарывался на проницательный взгляд старого Снейпа, тоже прячущего улыбку – только вот причиной этой улыбки был уже Гарри.</p><p>Гарри нравилось общаться со Снейпом-17. Иногда он даже старался уйти с работы пораньше, если знал, что Снейп-17 ждет его с картами, поглядывая на камин и притворяясь, что занят чтением.</p><p>Общаться с ним было все равно, что уронить монетку в переполненном лифте. И вроде думаешь – может, ну ее? А потом все-таки вздыхаешь и наклоняешься… и со временем начинаешь получать удовольствие.</p><p>Очень осложняло ситуацию то, что Гарри так ничего и не рассказал друзьям. Он уклончиво улыбался, когда Рон недоумевал, отчего Гарри не ходит больше после работы с ним выпить. Он нелепо врал, когда Невилл собирался вдруг к нему в гости. Он переводил разговор на другую тему, когда Гермиона принималась распекать Гарри за жизнь отшельника.</p><p>Но когда Гарри возвращался и, отряхивая с рукава золу, кричал:</p><p>– Привет, Снейпы!</p><p>А в ответ ему неслось нестройное многоголосое:</p><p>– Поттер, – он был практически счастлив.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Но все же, как бы там все ни казалось со стороны, жить со Снейпами было тяжело. Подумайте – один-то кучу проблем создает. А шесть?</p><p>Когда Гарри чувствовал, что вот-вот дойдет до ручки, он отправлялся в квартиру на двадцать седьмом этаже. Снейп, который уже смирился с его визитами, тяжело вздыхал, открыв дверь и, смерив Гарри подозрительным взглядом, преувеличенно-широким жестом приглашал Гарри в дом, издеваясь, и тащил два стула на балкон.</p><p>Там они и беседовали. Когда ветер стихал.</p><p>Гарри иногда казалось, Снейп специально проводит их встречи на балконе – там, на уровне двадцать седьмого этажа, постоянно шумел беснующийся ветер, заглушая почти все звуки, унося прочь слова. Они сидели в тишине, и Снейп время от времени победно глядел на Гарри, словно говоря: «Хотел ныть, Поттер? Так в чем же проблема?» Но иногда ветер стихал, и тогда уже Гарри было не заткнуть.</p><p>Конечно, поначалу Снейп жутко злился, пытался выгнать его, притворялся автоответчиком – хотя автоответчики для закрытых дверей еще не изобрели. Он молчал и был ужасно напряженным, когда Гарри приходил. Словно постоянно ожидал какой-то угрозы, чего-то неприятного. В общем-то, сложно обвинять его в таких подозрениях после всех лет. Гарри прекрасно знал, что каждая попытка Снейпа помочь Гарри заканчивалась для Снейпа плачевно – а последняя и вовсе чуть не обернулась летальным исходом. Он не знал, как убедить этого хмурого человека, что пришел не вредить – а просто отдохнуть от остальных Снейпов. Впрочем, со временем Снейп расслабился, и они неплохо проводили время, щурясь на солнце, отражающееся в окнах других высоток, сидя на неудобных складных стульях на балконе. Ветер трепал волосы Снейпа, заставляя его досадливо морщиться и заправлять неопрятные пряди за уши, а Гарри глупо улыбался и дул на остывший кофе.</p><p>Они салютовали друг другу чашками и говорили, когда ветер замолкал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Они меня просто убивают. Сделай с ними что-нибудь, Снейп!</p><p>– Для тебя я сэр или профессор.</p><p>– Ну пожалуйста, сэр профессор!</p><p>– Не ерничай, Поттер. Ты, конечно, привык, что я решаю за тебя все проблемы. Но я считаю, что, рискнув жизнью и практически умерев, я выполнил свой долг и теперь свободен от этой неприятной обязанности – разгребать неприятности, которые ты умудряешься находить себе на… голову.</p><p>Гарри мстительно подумал, что тоже залезет в Визжащую Хижину, почти умрет, а потом клонируется и отправит всех своих Поттеров жить к Снейпу.</p><p>– Мне кажется, ты сам с ними не мог справиться. Поэтому и отправил ко мне.</p><p>Снейп хмыкнул, отворачиваясь.</p><p>– Ага! Я угадал!</p><p>– Пей свой кофе, Поттер.</p><p>Значит, угадал.</p><p>– Знаешь, что сегодня Снейп-87 учудил?</p><p>– Умираю от любопытства.</p><p>– Он заколдовал телевизор так, чтобы все передачи и даже реклама звучали на испанском. Говорит, мне надо развиваться. Снейп, а ты знаешь испанский?</p><p>– Для тебя я сэр или…</p><p>– Не знаешь?</p><p>– Отстань, Поттер. Не знаю.</p><p>– Ну, а Снейп-87 знает. Может, ты в будущем выучишь.</p><p>– Ты как-то странно их зовешь. Звучит, как какая-нибудь марка пылесоса. Снейп-87.</p><p>– Ты умеешь пылесосить?</p><p>– Не изумляйся так, Поттер. Это оскорбительно. Я еще и крестиком вышиваю.</p><p>Гарри допил свой кофе и ждал, пока Снейп тоже выпьет последние капли. Они всегда так – первый, кто допивал, ждал второго, и потом вместе они шли на кухню. Там каждый готовил сам новую порцию напитка, по своему вкусу. Гарри обильно разбавлял кофе молоком, а Снейп слегка подцвечивал сливками, добиваясь какого-то определенного оттенка. Вернувшись, они садились на свои стулья и смотрели, как ветер собирает поверхность кофе в складки.</p><p>– Должно быть, у тебя там настоящий сумасшедший дом.</p><p>– Ага, что-то вроде.</p><p>– И как с этим справляется Джиневра?</p><p>Снейп глядел на Гарри искоса, пряча нос в кружке, а Гарри улыбался.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С Джинни Гарри объяснился на шестом курсе. Следовало бы раньше, следовало бы два года назад, когда Гарри впервые посетила мысль, что ее внимание скорее раздражает, чем радует. К тому времени все зашло слишком далеко, и когда Гарри, наконец, набрался смелости на разговор, Рон уже донимал его болтовней о предстоящей свадьбе и их будущем родстве.</p><p>Гарри отлично помнил тот разговор. Они с Джинни лежали под деревом, в один из тех ленивых дней мая, когда профессора стали добрыми и принялись то и дело сокращать уроки.</p><p>Они лежали, и Гарри пытался объяснить Джинни то, что не мог объяснить и самому себе как следует. Наконец он нашел способ выразить это – своеобразно, по-поттеровски.<br/>– Вот если бы ты вдруг посмотрелась в зеркало Еиналеж, что бы ты там увидела?</p><p>Джинни смущенно улыбнулась, сказала что-то про мир во всем мире и аттестат выпускника Хогвартса. Гарри вздохнул и выпалил:</p><p>– Поня-ятно. А я бы, наверное, увидел там голого Дина Томаса.</p><p>Отчего он ляпнул именно это, Гарри до сих пор не мог понять. Дин Томас его даже не привлекал. Впрочем, мысль была ясна. Джинни надолго замолчала, и Гарри боялся смотреть на нее, а когда все-таки посмотрел, у нее было спокойное, расслабленное лицо. Правда, взгляд очень внимательный.</p><p>– Смотри, узнаю, что ты пристаешь к Рону – заставлю жениться. Станем родственниками, – ухмыльнулась она после долгого тягостного молчания.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Гарри с трепетом смотрел на Снейпа-104. Его лицо, казалось, было листком бумаги, который кто-то неосторожно смял. Морщины иссекали лицо вдоль и поперек, и Гарри со смешанными чувствами смотрел на морщины, берущие в скобки тонкие темные губы. Такие морщины остаются у человека, который много улыбается.</p><p>Это не вязалось. Снейп не улыбался. Никогда. Возможно, в будущем в его жизни появится что-то – или кто-то – кто заставит его заполучить эти морщины. И выучить испанский. Гарри старался не думать об этом.</p><p>– Ну, что пялишься, Поттер? – грубо спрашивал Снейп-104, замечая его взгляд. – Ждешь, когда я сдохну? Не волнуйся, скоро уже.</p><p>Гарри качал головой, глядя в черные провалы глаз, в черный провал рта. Общаться со Снейпом-104 было все равно, что пересекать улицу, наполовину погруженную в тень. Вот ты еще идешь по солнечной стороне, и кожа горяча от солнечных лучей, и ты замедляешь шаги, останавливаясь перед границей света и тени – но обойти никак, да и глупо как-то обходить, так что ты врываешься в тень, и сначала хорошо, прохладно, а потом веет холодом все сильней и сильней, и под конец ты почти бежишь навстречу солнцу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Знаешь, Снейп-17 мечтал играть в рок-группе.</p><p>– Чушь.</p><p>– Да ладно. Это же не будущий ты – это твое прошлое. Тут не отвертишься. Значит, ты тоже мечтал об этом.</p><p>– Ерунда, Поттер. Я ведь уже сказал тебе, что это копии, и не слишком удачные.</p><p>– Мне показалось, это хорошая мечта.</p><p>– Он сам рассказал тебе об этом? - спросил Снейп настороженно, словно ожидал, что Гарри станет допрашивать подростка с помощью Веритасерума.</p><p>– Тебе это кажется таким странным? Мы немного поговорили. – Громкое и саркастичное фырканье выдавало недоверие Снейпа. «Выдавало» – словно бы он когда-нибудь пытался его скрыть!</p><p>– Идиотская мечта идиотского мальчишки, – проворчал Снейп и вздрогнул, когда Гарри резко развернулся к нему.</p><p>– Не говори так о нем. Не смей.</p><p>Снейп уставился на Гарри очень внимательно, без улыбки, и Гарри сник под его взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри думал о Снейпе каждую ночь, перед тем, как заснуть. Он видел Снейпов каждый день, ругаясь со стариками, общаясь с ровесниками, развлекая малышей. Когда он уставал от Снейпов, он шел к другому Снейпу.</p><p>Вся его жизнь, казалось, была заполнена этим человеком, и ничего кроме не существовало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дольше всех его обходил стороной Снейп-20. Гарри казалось диким, видеть своего бывшего профессора ровесником – впрочем, о его точном возрасте Гарри мог только догадываться, так как Снейп-20 ни разу об этом с Гарри не говорил. После того случая, ночью, когда Гарри застал его утешающим Снейпа-9, Снейп-20 стал избегать встреч с Гарри, предпочитая долгие одинокие вечера в своей комнате разнузданному веселью в гостиной (карты и передача про минералы).</p><p>Но рано или поздно они должны были найти общий язык. Гарри верил в это, согревая себя гриффиндорским оптимизмом, как прохудившейся грелкой. В Снейпе-20, казалось, не было той холодной ярости, той острой злости, которая появилась у Снейпа позже. Он был… сломленным. Гарри помнил, что примерно в этом возрасте Снейп начал преподавать, и тогда же погибли Джеймс и Лили. Возможно, Снейп-20, живя в своем отрезке времени, скорбел над давно зарубцевавшейся в реальности раной.</p><p>Их разговоры были редкими, и оставляли Гарри в долгой, тягостной задумчивости – так, что даже Рон принимался спрашивать у него: «Все в порядке?».</p><p>Они делили на двоих заначку «Беломора» и прятались от остальных обитателей квартиры в маленькой, пустой комнате Снейпа-20, куря и глядя в окошко, сложив локти на жестком подоконнике. Снейп-20 небрежно и безрадостно сообщал, что Хогвартс – дыра, его «так называемые коллеги» – сборище жизнерадостных инфантильных идиотов, а дражайшие ученики словно выбрали себе единую цель в жизни – создать ад для конкретно взятого профессора.</p><p>Гарри глядел на тонкую черную ресницу, упавшую и приклеившуюся к нижнему веку глаз, припухших от недосыпа. Он выдыхал горький дым в окно и вздрагивал, когда Снейп начинал устало тереть глаза таким непривычно человечным жестом.</p><p>Эти длинные-короткие разговоры, стянутые их общим маленьким дымным секретом, отсчитывали жизнь Гарри, как щелчки секундной стрелки. «Значит, ты курил, – думал Гарри. – Ты курил и никогда не загадывал желание на упавшую ресницу».</p><p>Общаться со Снейпом-20 было все равно, что смотреть на руины. Сначала взгляд притягивала неправильная, упадочная красота разрушения, потом любопытство заставляло дорисовывать, восстанавливать мысленно разрушенное, представляя себе, каким было это место раньше – а потом вдруг становилось неизменно больно и хотелось отвернуться, чтобы уйти с низко опущенной головой. Печаль оставалась серым никотиновым осадком на языке.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Временами Гарри задумывался, кто он для них – для этих людей, наводнивших его жизнь. Нужен ли он им хоть чуть-чуть или они подчиняются каким-то магическим законам, ища у него прибежища?</p><p>Иногда Гарри казалось, что он любим. По крайней мере, с младшим поколением ему удалось найти контакт. Младенец Снейп привык к Гарри и реагировал на него, как на ходячую бутылочку с молоком, и как на автоматического сменщика подгузников. То есть – воспринимал сугубо с практической стороны. Казалось, даже младенцем Снейп был далек от сантиментов вроде радостного воркования и протянутых навстречу ручек.</p><p>Однако иногда Гарри казалось, что Снейп-2 отмечает его своей немного садистской любовью – дергая волосы, тыкая пальцем в зубы или в глаз, цепляясь за нос.<br/>Гарри с ужасом ждал предстоящих всплесков магии, которые у младенцев проявляются наиболее ярко. Он уже готов был стащить у Рона защитный аврорский амулет (свой он посеял еще в начале карьеры, и до сих пор боялся признаться начальству), но, не объясняя причин, сложно попросить у друга такую мощную вещь. Еще, чего доброго, всполошится, решит, что Волдеморт вернулся.</p><p>Что касается Снейпа-9, то путь к его сердцу лежал через книги. Гарри стал заходить после работы в книжные магазины, иногда даже наведывался к Гермионе за какой-нибудь пыльной и редкой книжонкой, которые отчего-то приводили в такой восторг замкнутого ребенка. Было так трогательно наблюдать за тем, как Снейп-9 старательно пытается спрятать улыбку за хмуро-серьезным: «Спасибо».</p><p>Снейп-17 однажды пришел к Гарри с очень щепетильным разговором. Это случилось после того происшествия, когда Гарри нашел между диванных подушек порнографический журнал. Он посмеялся, решив, что это дело рук двадцатого или семнадцатого, и вскоре забыл. Ну, может, как-то невзначай упомянул во время разговора – при этом все Снейпы разом покосились на Гарри, как на идиота.</p><p>А потом Снейп-17, в своей обычной небрежной манере, словно ничего не случилось, пряча глаза, спросил, в каком возрасте Гарри понял, что ему нравятся девочки. Гарри растерялся, не зная, как поудачней соврать, но Снейп-17 опередил его.</p><p>– Вроде, уже должно было начаться, так? Я читал об этом, но все так глупо описано. Думаю, это зависит от развитости интеллекта. – Помолчав, он бросил на Гарри испытующий взгляд, посмотрел с вызовом, исподлобья, словно готовился к драке. И сказал: – Со мной, похоже, что-то не так.</p><p>Гарри было неловко от такой откровенности. Он никогда не умел быть тактичным, действуя по принципу Рона – спрашивая напролом. Выяснив, что Снейпу больше нравятся мальчики, Гарри почувствовал себя предателем. Он не знал, что делать с такой информацией и что бы сказал настоящий Снейп, стань ему известна его собственная невольная откровенность. Вряд ли бы он захотел, чтобы Гарри знал о нем такие детали. Но раз уж Снейп-17 теперь живет под опекой Гарри и стал его другом, разве не может он обсудить свои проблемы с кем-то старше?</p><p>Гарри постарался убедить юношу, что с ним все в порядке – по крайней мере, по меркам Гарри. Он не был уверен, понял ли Снейп-17 намек, но обрадовался тому, что парень выглядел успокоенным.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Что там у вас происходит? – Снейп болтал остатками напитка в чашке, глядя вдаль.</p><p>– Тебе интересно? Раньше ты никогда не спрашивал.</p><p>– Раньше ты сам все выкладывал. И будь добр, называй меня на «вы».</p><p>– Спохватился!.. – изумился Гарри. – Да все там нормально. Ну, по меркам моей новой жизни.</p><p>– Новой жизни?</p><p>– Обснейпленной.</p><p>Гарри поерзал на неудобном стуле.</p><p>– А что ты делаешь, пока меня нет?</p><p>– Моя жизнь становится пустой, и время замирает в ожидании твоего прихода, – сказал Снейп негромко. Он, конечно, собирался съязвить, но фраза неожиданно прозвучала серьезно и как-то тоскливо. Снейп и сам это понял, зло скривил губы, метнув в Гарри яростный взгляд, словно это была его вина.</p><p>– Я бы приходил чаще…</p><p>– Не пугай меня.</p><p>– …но Снейпы требуют столько времени. Вчера Снейп-87 заколдовал холодильник так, чтобы он открывался только после произнесения слизеринских паролей за 1864 год.</p><p>– Ему просто нужно внимание, – презрительно махнул рукой Снейп, расплескав кофе. – Ты что же, не можешь справиться со стариком? Во что они превратили тебя, Поттер? В тряпку?</p><p>– Да ладно. Я покупаю еду в МагДональдсе.</p><p>– Брось, Поттер. Что ты собираешься делать? Ты не можешь вечно жить с этими… клонами. У тебя своя жизнь. Почему ты до сих пор не выставил их вон?</p><p>– Я не могу, – честно ответил Гарри, и затем, помолчав, добавил очень тихо: - И не хочу.</p><p>Он ушел, а Снейп еще долго пинал стулья, яростно вскидывая кулаки в воздух.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Гарри лежал в кровати и вспоминал, как сделал это. Он всегда хотел поцеловать Снейпа. Он думал, как поцелует его, идущего по ночным коридорам Хогвартса. Думал, как поцелует, стянув проклятую маску. Думал, как поцелует, пробуждая к жизни в больничной палате. Он ни разу не навестил Снейпа в Мунго – чтобы не выдать себя, чтобы не пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не воспользоваться его беспамятством, трусливо, нечестно.</p><p>Гарри много раз думал об этом. О том, как поцелует.</p><p>А теперь лежал и думал о том, как поцеловал.</p><p>Однажды Гарри пришел на отработку, а Снейпа не было в классе. Там была только его мантия, тяжелая зимняя мантия, висящая на спинке стула. Наверное, Снейпа срочно куда-то вызвали, например, в лазарет или к Дамблдору, и он ушел, оставив мантию на стуле. А Гарри пришел на отработку и увидел ее.</p><p>Тогда, в те дни, Гарри даже думать не осмеливался о том, чтобы поцеловать Снейпа. Это было слишком… слишком лично, слишком интимно, слишком откровенно – Гарри смущал даже сам факт, что он думает об этом поцелуе, не то что фантазии о том, как он этот поцелуй осуществляет.</p><p>Но вот он пришел на отработку и увидел Снейпову мантию. Он потрогал пальцами влажную шершавую ткань, еще хранящую влажные следы растаявших на ней снежинок. Провел рукой по широким плечам мантии, как будто по плечам Снейпа. Это была настолько его вещь, что Гарри показалось, он видит его лицо, чувствует его взгляд. В классе никого кроме Гарри не было, и поэтому, наверное, он решился.</p><p>Он и сам не знал, что заставило его сделать это, какие мысли мелькали в тот момент в его голове, какой странный порыв вынудил его наклониться и прижаться губами к грубой теплой ткани.</p><p>Он поцеловал мантию Снейпа.</p><p>Когда он выпрямился, ему показалось, у него на губах остались улики, следы того, что он сделал. Поэтому он не смел поднять лицо на Снейпа, когда тот, наконец, вернулся и коротко приказал Гарри нарезать флоббер-червей. Гарри было так ужасно, невыносимо стыдно. Ему казалось, всем сразу стало понятно, ему казалось, он выдал себя, и теперь по одному только его лицу Снейп все поймет, и все остальные тоже поймут. Ему казалось, Снейп обязательно это узнает – то, что Гарри целовал его мантию, пока его не было в классе.</p><p>Поэтому Гарри так боялся уроков окклюменции. Он не был уверен, видел ли Снейп тот эпизод в пустом классе – но постоянно ждал насмешки, ждал сурового, резкого комментария. Ждал, что профессор посмотрит на него внимательно, препарируя черным взглядом, и все жалкие порывы и желания Поттера вывалятся наружу, как кишки у лягушки.</p><p>Но Снейп никогда так ничего и не сказал.</p><p>А когда Гарри поцеловал его на балконе, неловко отставив в сторону руку с кружкой, Снейп застыл и не двигался, пока Гарри не развернулся и не пошел прочь из квартиры, вниз по лестнице, все двадцать семь этажей вниз – и казалось, так и в его жизни – вниз, вниз, ниже и ниже, хотя кажется, что ниже уже некуда.</p><p>Гарри вернулся в свою квартиру и весь вечер прятал взгляд от проницательных черных глаз Снейпов. Он закрылся в своей спальне, соврав, что плохо себя чувствует, захлопнув дверь перед носом у разочарованного Снейпа-9.</p><p>Снейп-104 разбудил его. Гарри открыл глаза и почувствовал, как кто-то гладит его по голове. Как ребенка. Впрочем, учитывая разницу в возрасте, он и впрямь был ребенком. Снейп-104 задумчиво глядел в темноту, где светился фосфорный циферблат модного гарриного будильника. Его лицо казалось сплошным черным провалом, черной дырой, засасывающей в себя все на свете.</p><p>Гарри вдруг подумал, что Снейп-104 наверняка помнит, что произошло с ним в прошлом в этот день. Он подумал, что этот человек знает абсолютно все про прошлое и будущее настоящего Снейпа, и ему стало жутко. Внезапно он понял, почему тот не смог, не захотел оставлять свои копии рядом с собой.</p><p>А потом Гарри подумал, как странно, что в сто четыре года человек все еще помнит день, когда его поцеловал глупый бывший ученик.</p><p>Снейп-104 мрачно, невесело улыбнулся Гарри, вкладывая в его ладонь круглое красное яблоко.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– …вы все здесь – зельевары! Почему вы сами не стали лечить его?! Почему вы позвали меня?..</p><p>– Ты сам сказал, мы не слишком удачные копии. Зелья наши тоже будут не слишком удачными, по сравнению с твоими.</p><p>– Бред! Ты думаешь, я поверю в это, старик?! Кто это сделал... Кто это все подстроил... КТО ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?!</p><p>Гарри поморщился, приложил ладонь к глазам, привыкая к солнечному свету. А он-то уже решил, что больше не увидит солнца. Нет, конечно же, глупо – брать еду у кого-то, кто так хорошо разбирается в ядах.</p><p>С трудом сев на кровати, Гарри отцепил от руки самодельную капельницу с золотистой жидкостью, обрадовавшись с запоздалым облегчением, что очередную гадость Снейп пустил не через рот.</p><p>– Он ведь мог умереть, придурки! Вы просто опасны, все вы – он мог умереть из-за ваших идиотских выходок… Если бы я не успел вовремя… я уничтожу вас. Я вас убью, и мне даже за это ничего не будет. Вы ведь и не люди даже.</p><p>– В тебе всегда это было – склонность к самоубийству, – скорбно возвестил кто-то из Снейпов.</p><p>– Голыми руками придушу!!!</p><p>Все, пора разбираться. Гарри с трудом поднялся с кровати и зашагал к двери, ведущей в гостиную, откуда доносились крики.</p><p>Он открыл дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп пятится под немигающим, безжалостным взглядом шестерых его копий. Снейпы всех возрастов смотрели на свой оригинал бесстрастно, без гнева или сочувствия, но их глаза, казалось, могли видеть правду за всей шелухой слов и жестов, за всеми слоями одежды, притворства и самообмана. Они смотрели Снейпу в душу, и он пятился, отступал под их взглядами, словно под прицелами винтовок перед расстрельной стеной.</p><p>– Хватит. Не надо. Прекратите!!! – закричал он, закрывая лицо руками.</p><p>– Северус?.. – мягко позвал Гарри, и Снейп резко дернулся от его прикосновения, сбросил руку с плеча, в глазах его страх мгновенно сменился беспокойством, а следом – стыдом, из-за слабости, свидетелем которой стал Гарри.</p><p>– Что ты творишь?! – раздраженно сказал Снейп. – Тебе нельзя вставать с постели.</p><p>– Все в порядке. Не бойся, – негромко сказал Гарри, и Снейп пристально уставился на него, резко замолчав. Наконец он разлепил пересохшие губы:</p><p>– А ты… бы… не боялся?</p><p>На секунду Гарри почти готов был соврать. Но в итоге все-таки пожал плечами.</p><p>– Итак, я сделал все, что должен был. Яд нейтрализован. Советую тебе хорошенько подумать, готов ли ты еще оказывать радушие этим… личностям. – Снейп собрался уходить, но Гарри отчаянно вцепился в него, глядя с таким же ужасом, с такой же безнадежностью и безмолвной мольбой, с какой глядел Снейп-9 после кошмарных снов.</p><p>– Нет. Не уходи.</p><p>– Не будем вам мешать, – резко сказал Снейп-20, ухватив за руку Снейпа-9 и Снейпа-17. Следом за ними вышли и остальные. Гарри и Снейп остались наедине, захлебываясь пространством и тишиной опустевшей гостиной.</p><p>– Что они тебе наговорили? – резко спросил Снейп, растягивая губы в злой усмешке. – Интриганы хреновы. Выяснил все, что хотел знать?</p><p>– О чем ты?</p><p>– Прекрати, Поттер, это тебе не к лицу. У тебя такое выгодное положение. Ты знаешь обо мне все – достаточно спросить. Под рукой несмышленые дети, уязвимые подростки, старые, выжившие из ума маразматики – они выдают мои тайны, одну за другой, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>– Разве это так страшно?</p><p>Снейп скривился, как от боли, и схватил Гарри за плечи.</p><p>– Ты издеваешься? – прошипел он, и его пальцы оставляли синяки на тех же местах, куда частенько лупил ладошкой Снейп-2. – Ты же все про меня знаешь. Все. Я ничего скрыть от тебя не могу.</p><p>– Да я ничего особо и не выяснял, – пробубнил Гарри смущенно. – Но я действительно узнал тебя лучше, благодаря им. Не какие-то неприятные секреты или что-то такое. Я знаю, какие книги ты любил в детстве. Знаю, как ты злишься, когда проигрываешь. Какую музыку слушал. Знаю, как ты складывал пальцы, когда курил. Что ты думаешь по поводу теории Большого Взрыва. На что у тебя аллергия. Как ты выглядишь после сна, и как – после бессонницы. Знаю, что ты забываешь выключить чайник, пока он полностью не выкипит. Что ты терпеть не можешь, когда поздно вечером окна становятся темными, и в них все отражается. Что ты оставляешь мокрое мыло валяться в раковине. Что ты отлично ориентируешься в темноте. Что…</p><p>– Хватит. – Снейп больше не держал Гарри, но они по-прежнему стояли близко друг к другу.</p><p>Слишком близко.</p><p>– Хватит, – повторил устало Снейп, его ярость, как обычно, достигнув пика, рассыпалась брызгами, словно морская волна, обрушившаяся на камень. – Я… это мучительно. Я никогда бы не выбрал себе такого наказания. Я хотел бы, чтобы в Визжащей Хижине все закончилось. Только не так – нелепо, унизительно. Бессмысленно.</p><p>Гарри слушал внимательно, понимая, что сейчас происходит что-то важное. Снейп говорил тихим, ровным голосом, отводя глаза, в которых плескалась горечь.</p><p>– Я выдал себя. И все время ждал, когда же ты… в самом деле… не мог же ты… Поттер, как я устал от всего этого.</p><p>– Но ведь ты сам выставил свои копии из дома, велел им убираться ко мне? – осторожно напомнил Гарри, трогая Снейпа за руку. Тот неожиданно снова разъярился.</p><p>– Ты совсем идиот, Поттер?! Или ты собираешься сказать, что не в курсе?! Неужели твоя подружка Грейнджер еще не рассказала тебе про этот чертов ритуал, который провели колдомедики?! Разве она не сказала тебе, что я не могу... не могу контролировать свои копии, и они тоже не могут... не могли прийти куда-то еще, к кому-то еще, кроме тебя, потому что... Ну что ты смотришь так на меня?!</p><p>– Да объясни мне же мне все, наконец! – тоже разозлился Поттер. – Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Почему тебя так бесит, что я узнаю про тебя что-то?! Почему ты молчишь про то, что я поцеловал тебя на балконе?! И почему не говоришь про тот, давнишний поцелуй?! Зачем ты приперся сюда меня спасать, если тебя так пугает, что я узнаю твои секреты?! Думаешь, мне нужны они – эти твои маленькие темные тайны?! Да подавись ты ими…</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, не нужны, Поттер?! Залез в мой Мыслеслив ты так, от скуки?!! Залез в мою жизнь – тоже от нечего делать. Вечно приходишь и все крушишь, крушишь и уходишь, и после тебя – одни руины, а ты даже не оглядываешься, Поттер, уходишь и не оглядываешься, поганый ты…</p><p>– Да сколько можно припоминать мне тот случай! Я извинился!!! И я, между прочим, тоже был в очень уязвимом положении, тогда, на окклюменции. Теперь ты понимаешь, каково это – когда все мысли, все чувства на ладони! Ты ведь знал, да?! Ты видел это. Как я поцеловал твою мантию.</p><p>Снейп осекся, нахмурился.</p><p>– Всего лишь ребячество, – пробормотал он, и Гарри застыл.</p><p>Его заполнило странное чувство. Стыд, как и тогда, в тот день в пустом классе – стыд краской залил щеки, увлажнил глаза под стеклами очков. Но был и еще кое-что. Облегчение, да, пожалуй – облегчение. Хотя он ждал, что его раскроют, он всегда в глубине души считал, что Снейпу ничего не известно – потому что иначе разве бы тот смолчал тогда, на уроках окклюменции, где в ход шли самые острые слова, как смертельное оружие? И вот теперь настоящим открытием стало для Гарри, что профессор знал – уже тогда. Знал все, и все же смолчал, ни разу ни взглядом, ни словом не показал Гарри свое знание, не унизил, не высмеял, не поставил в уязвимое положение.<br/>Почему?</p><p>– Тебе было любопытно – в твоем возрасте это нормально, – меж тем продолжал Снейп. - Гормоны и все такое. Хочется острых ощущений – а тут злобный слизеринский профессор. Но смелости у тебя, конечно, хватило только на мантию.</p><p>Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>– Вот как. Все же ты не очень хороший легилимент. – Он усмехнулся, заметив удивление и возмущение, отразившиеся на лице Снейпа. – Ухватил с поверхности, но никогда не решался заглянуть вглубь. По той же причине, по которой ты боишься своего отражения в темном оконном стекле. Потому же, почему ты не можешь выдерживать их взгляд – свой собственный взгляд.</p><p>– Прекрати.</p><p>– Сколько можно прятаться?</p><p>– А ты?! Ты, Поттер? Такой ли ты смелый? Почему ты не узнал ничего про ритуал, приняв все как данность? Почему никогда не пытался выяснить, что заставляет меня – в любом обличии – снова и снова крутиться вокруг тебя, как будто я мотылек, а ты лампочка? Почему ты, о, храбрый и отважный Национальный Герой Магической Британии, сбежал сразу после того дурацкого поцелуя. Тебе не хватило смелости спросить у меня… мммпрфф…</p><p>Гарри целовал Снейпа, с покорной радостью принимая все толчки и удары его неловких, слишком длинных и худых рук, и думал о том, как славно знать способ заткнуть его.</p><p>Гарри целовал Снейпа, закрыв глаза, и чувствовал, как Снейп под ним согревается – прижимаясь ближе.</p><p>Гарри целовал Снейпа и думал о том, хватит ли ума у старших Снейпов оттащить младших от замочной скважины.</p><p>Гарри целовал Снейпа и думал, что любить его – все равно что ехать в пустом вагоне Ночного Рыцаря, на большой скорости проскакивающего километры ночных полей. Кругом – только дорога, выхваченная скупым светом фар, и хмурое, бледное лицо второго пассажира, по случайной прихоти судьбы купившего билет на место напротив твоего.</p><p>Длинная дорога, полная молчания и не встреченных взглядов, ухабин и мельтешения темноты за окном, без остановок, без возможности сойти, без других пассажиров – только два человека напротив в свободной, полной молчания ночи.</p><p>Любить Снейпа – это безысходность, обреченность, предназначение, от которого невозможно отказаться – нет сил, да и желания.</p><p>Гарри целовал Снейпа и все думал, думал, пока тот не буркнул ему в губы:</p><p>- Прекрати, Поттер, меня шум в твоей голове от дела отвлекает.</p><p>Гарри целовал Снейпа и больше не думал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>